One more Cradle Trilogy: Part III
by hubblejubble48
Summary: Shannon is insane and she is hurting everyone at the camp, but is she thinking for herself, or is she being controlled by someone else? Rated:Teen due to violence and little romance.
1. Epilogue from One more cradle II

One More Cradle Trilogy: Part III

Chapter 1: Prologue(Epilogue from One more cradle II)

"What happened to you!" Jack asked her.

"I don't know I woke up, covered in blood," Nadia said. "I would have washed off, but I wanted you to see."

"Oh, okay, you can go wash off now," Jack said. Nadia dashed for the ocean to clean herself.

"Are Sayid and Shannon _dead_?" Claire asked.

"No, Sayid is fine, Shannon is fine, but Shannon's baby..." Jack held Claire's hand. He hugged her. Charlie came out of the trees and saw Jack kiss Claire on the forehead when he pulled out of the hug. Charlie took Claire's astonished expression.

"Here's Charles," Charlie gave the baby boy to his mom. "Is everyone all right?" Charlie sat down between Jack and Claire, glaring at Jack.

"Thanks," Claire smiled and rocked Charles as he cooed. Sawyer came over, he was one of the people helping to put out the fire. He covered in ashes.

"What is it with that couple coming over here covered in something that they could have washed off?" Claire asked Jack.

"Ha ha," Sawyer gave here a sarcastic smile. "I was putting out the burning raft when I fell in the fire. I slipped on the sand," Sawyer collapsed on the sand.

"Sawyer!" Nadia yelled. She darted back across the beach to them. "What happened to him?" she asked Jack.

"He said he fell in the fire," Jack answered. "He doesn't have very bad burns. Will you get someone to bring him to the medical tent?" Jack answered. Nadia nodded her head and came back with Michael. They carried him to the tent. "My number of patients is increasing daily. Soon I won't be able to take care of them all."

"Well I'm fine now, but I still need the bandages," Claire said. Jack Smiled at her. Charlie was boiling mad. Claire wouldn't cheat on him, but then again, he did break up with her. Charlie wanted to punch Jack so bad, but then the doctor would be the patient. Charlie just left. He was on watch duty now anyway.

"I'll be back later," he called to Claire. Charlie sat in front of the wooden cage. He turned around and stared at Shannon. "Just get up I know your not sleeping. I also know that Walt stabbed you." Charlie was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around. There stood Walt, who was glaring at him. Walt moved his shirt so the sun was shining on it. Charlie was blinded. He knew Walt was holding a knife. "What the hell!" he jumped up.

"You shouldn't have said that," Walt had the glow rising in his eyes again. Charlie stood up poised, ready to run. Shannon stood up behind Charlie. Shannon was put in such a an isolated place, no one saw the cage and Shannon rise. Shannon pulled a knife out of her pocket. She held it in front of her and went to Charlie's side, just out of his vision. Walt smiled and pulled out his knife.

"You're going to kill me," Charlie said. Walt just smiled, the glow growing brighter. Charlie turned to his side and ran, right into Shannon's knife.


	2. Their lives rest in your hands

Chapter 2: Their lives rest in your hands

Charlie fell to the ground, blood already spilling out. Shannon dropped the knife and walked back to the spot she was in in the cage. She curled herself up again, while Walt lowered the cage. "Help me," Charlie tried to yell, but he was too weak. Walt fell too. The glow disappeared, and then he got up.

"Oh my gosh, Charlie are you okay?" Walt asked sincerely. Charlie lay still. Walt ran to get his dad. But he never did return.

Kate was exploring the trees, looking for any kind of fruit that might be eatable. Then she heard a faint 'help me'. Kate ran through the jungle towards the noise. She found Charlie about dead on the beach in front of Shannon. She knew it had to have been Shannon who stabbed him. Kate ran for Jack. "This is getting way out of control," Kate said to Jack.

"I know, but Shannon's cage is as strong as we could make it. And anyway there are no signs that she freed herself, someone must have freed her and then put her back in the cage," Jack said. "It's the only explanation."

"No, maybe it wasn't Shannon," Kate said. "Shannon is passed out how could she have woken up stabbed Charlie and then gotten back into the cage," Kate continued her theory. "I mean, maybe someone could have helped her, but I don't think she did it."

"That is a possibility," Jack said removing the knife and stitching Charlie. "But that's not the problem right now, the problem is, I can't heal all these patients that Im getting. There are just way too many. This problem needs to be solved. Ask anyone and everyone!" Jack carried Charlie back to the medical tent, and Kate rounded everyone up.

"Someone is attacking us! And if we don't do anything about it we will be killed!" Kate yelled out to the crowd. Claire was in the tent with Charlie. Kate began to interrogate everyone.

"Where were you?" Kate asked to everyone at the beach. Then she moved on to the caves. There, she asked everyone except Walt. _"He wouldn't have done it, he's a kid,"_ she told herself. "Okay Jack, I wrote down everyone's statements."

"Where?" he looked at her puzzled. Kate showed him her arms, legs, stomach and back. "How did you write on your back?"

"I got help from Sun," Kate blushed.

"Oh," Jack chuckled. "Will you deliver a message for me?" Jack said, changing the subject.

"Sure, what is it?" Kate asked.

"Will you ask Locke and Michael if they can build another cage, but make it, somehow, bolted to the ground?" Jack said.

"Sure," Kate answered. She turned and headed back to the beach. She heard Jack giggle one more time before she was out of his sight.

Claire sat helplessly on the tent floor. She held Charles in her arms. _"If I had only went with him,"_ she thought to herself. Kate came in.

"Have you seen Locke or Michael?" she asked politely.

"No, you were the one interviewing everyone. Do you remember where they were?" Claire said. Jack came in as Kate left.

"Feeding time," Jack told Claire.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Defiantly." Jack opened Sayid, Sawyer and Charlie's mouths. Jack and Claire carefully poured water into the open mouths, and then stuck a spoonful of mashed fruit in their mouths. "There, now we make them swallow." Jack closed Sayid's mouth and caressed his throat, pressing hard. Eventually Sayid swallowed, sill unconscious. Claire did the same to Charlie.

"Why does that work?" she asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure, I mastered in spinal surgery, but my dad taught that to me. It also works if the person is conscious," Jack said as he stood up and left the tent.

Kate found Michael first and gave him the news, then she told Locke.

"Okay, I'll meet Michael there. But I have one question," Locke said before Kate left him. "Where does Jack expect we put Shannon while her cage is under construction?" Kate just shrugged, and then she left Locke standing in the forest, alone.


	3. Progressing

Chapter 3: Progressing

Locke found Michael near the raft and told him about Jack's message. Michael asked Locke the same question the Locke asked Kate. Locke shrugged the same as Kate and the two of them headed towards Shannon's cage. "So if we use pieces of the plane for metal bolts then the only people who can break through them is us. And I know I'm not doing it," Michael looked at Locke, who was starring at the ground.

"I'm not sure if I'm the person for this job," Locke said, poking his leg with a safety pin.

"Whoa, dude, I don't think you should be doing that," Hurley called from behind them. "Jack sent me with another message. He said to put the blonde chick in a cave guarded with five men and five women."

"Wow, that's a lot of people, and you should be telling the people at the caves, asking for volunteers," Michael informed Hurley.

"Dude, no one is gonna volunteer. I know I wouldn't want to guard a physco," Hurley walked back across the beach to the pathway to the caves.

Locke sat down in the sand while Michael tried to lift the cage. "There had to have been more than one person with this thing. It's way too heavy for me to lift myself," Michael stood in front of Locke staring at his bald head. "Are you going to help me?" Locke said nothing.

Sawyer opened his eyes and starred at the blue tent above him. He tried t sit up, but it was too painful. His lips were burned, so he couldn't yell for anyone. He would have stayed there all day, but Claire came in to see Charlie. "Oh my gosh, Jack!" Claire yelled.

"What is it?" Jack came in with bandages. "Oh." Jack poured water on to the bandages and tightly wrapped them around Sawyer's arms and legs. Sawyer wheezed from the pain. Claire started to put one around his head.

"Why are we using hot water? Won't that hurt them?" Claire asked Jack before she put the bandages on Sawyer.

"No, hot water is better for burns," Jack said. Claire shrugged and wrapped the hot bandage around Sawyer's head. "You shouldn't try to move for a while, you should be in a body cast to keep from itching, but this is all we have." Jack said, leaving the tent and giving Claire medicine to give to Sayid and Charlie.

"You first," she said dumping out a pill and putting it in Sayid's mouth. She used the swallowing trick Jack had showed her and she did the same to Charlie. "I hate pain killers," she said to herself, smiling.

Shannon was transported to a cave, a rather small one, guarded with, just as Jack said, five men and five women. Shannon had been sleeping the whole way there, so it was a problem. "Maybe she's faking her unconsciousness, because she doesn't seem asleep to me," Danielle said, paranoid that Shannon was being taken out of the cage.

"She's not faking it, trust me," Boone assured the French lady. Danielle volunteered to guard Shannon, along with Boone, Alex, Kate, Lily, Steve, Rose, Joshua, Jason, and Jack who asked Claire to watch over the patients. Claire was worried about Jason watching Shannon with the others. She still wasn't sure about what Charlie told her, but to be safe she warned Jack.

"I'm sure that if Jason was with the others, Hurley would know. Ask him to check the manifest," Jack told her. Claire nodded and looked for Hurley.

"Hi, Hurley, um, is anyone named Jason on the manifest?" she asked him with precaution. She was afraid of the answer.

"Hold on," Hurley said, rummaging through his back pack. "Okay, got it." Hurley scanned the paper three times. "Yup."

"Really, what does he look like?" Claire asked, trying to see the name.

"It doesn't show a picture of the person," Hurley said, refolding the manifest and placing it back into his pack.

"Okay, thank you," Claire trembled, walking back to Jack to tell him. Shannon stirred when Claire came over.

"She may be waking. Everyone guard the door, I'm going in," Jack went inside the cave, just as Claire came over. Claire decided it would be best to not mention this around "Jason." "She's not, it was just an involuntary action," Jack said as he emerged from the cave. Claire knew that calling Jack away would be too obvious, so she waited.

Michael worked hard on the cage. "He thinks I'm a friggin' blacksmith!" Michael told himself. "Just because Jack can do anything he wants doesn't mean I can!" Michael shouted. It took Michael all day to burn and shape the metal from the plane into bolts for the cage. "What good is this going to do in sand?" Michael questioned himself. He knew that the metal poles he made would never stay in the dry sand, and they'd move in the wet sand. So he came to the cave Shannon was in. "Jack, the poles won't stay in the sand. I think that the cage should be built into a cave."

"That's a good idea, but what if she gets out the way Charlie and I did," Jack said, walking away from the guards.

"You're right, but the cage should be in rock," Michael said.

"Yeah, somewhere close, but distant," Jack added.

"Okay, how about, over there!" Michael pointed to a clearing of trees about half a mile away, but visible from the caves.

"Sure, and hurry. I don't know when she'll wake up, but when she does it won't be pretty." Jack returned to the group of guards. Claire came out of her cave with Charles, and hurried over to Jack. "Oh, Claire can you go feed Sayid and Charlie, Sawyer can have his food in and hour, and make sure that his bandages are still tight. Thanks!" Jack said before Claire got a word out. She nodded and headed for the beach, asking Lily to come with her to entertain Charles.

Michael used Locke's knives to dig four small holes to insert the poles. Michael created the poles to be sharp on the ends to act as nails so he could connect the wooden cage that was already made to the metal poles. "Okay Jack..." Michael stopped. The caves were empty.


	4. Awaken

Chapter 4: Awaken

Michael searched the cave where Shannon was being kept. It was empty, except for a small piece of cloth. Michael knew that Claire was going to the beach, but did she make it? If so, she left behind a piece of the outfit she was making for Charles. "Help!" Michael yelled into the still distance. The was no answer. Michael turned around and saw Shannon examining the cage. He gasped. Had she heard him scream? He slowly backed into the cave where he found the cloth. He sat down in a small corner. Michael felt for anything that could keep her away from him. Nothing. Not even a rock. He turned his head towards the light, but it was darkened by a body. He could see the outline of a young woman. He panicked silently as she approached him. Trembling, he shut his eyes.

Shannon watched as his body fell to the ground with a thud. She tossed the stick away and dragged him to the very back of the cave. She stripped him of his clothes, and smiling she tightly tied them around his tender neck. Shannon knew no one could live through that.

Shannon left the cave, after whacking Michael one more time on the head. She headed for the beach along the path. Everyone had scattered when she got up, stole Jason's knife and killed him. She destroyed the path on her way, hoping they would all get lost in the jungle. She pulled the knife she had confiscated out of her pocket. She notched the trees so only she would know where to go. Shannon planned in her head to capture as many people as possible and stuff them in the cage meant for her. She would also dangle Michael and Jason's bodies from the top of the cage so her prisoners would be forced to smell the horrible stench.

Claire saw Jack running towards her at top speed. He grabbed her arm and kept going. "Jack! What's going on?" she yelled.

"Shannon is loose! And she's coming!" Jack panted, stopping by a tree. Jack caught his breath. "She has no mercy, and her easiest targets are Charlie, Sawyer and Sayid. She is going to go there, so we need to hide them." Claire was shocked. She started running towards the medical tent.

"Charlie! Charlie wake up!" she shouted at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Sawyer demanded.

"Go to hell," she sneered back. Claire slapped Charlie,trying to arouse him. "Shannon is on the rage, she's going to come kill you ass hole!" Claire yelled at Sawyer.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked her seriously. "If that bitch gets any where near me I'll try to kick her ass!"

"You won't be kicking anything except the bucket unless you help me get these two up!" Claire screamed.

"Well I didn't know two people wanted me dead!" Sawyer tried to turn his head away, but he couldn't. Nadia rushed in.

"I just heard! We have to get them out!" Nadia helped Sawyer to his feet. Sawyer yelped in extreme pain. Jack also rushed in.

"Okay everyone knows, now we have to hide them!" Jack's voice was hurried. The four of them saw a shadow cast over the tent. "Shannon," Jack whispered. Claire began to whimper, curling up like a ball at the far end of the tent. Nadia slowly sat Sawyer back down, and then joined Claire. Jack backed away. Nadia pulled Sawyer back with them, and Claire pulled back Charlie. Jack reached into the duffel bag that served as a medicine cabinet. All he found was aspirin, so he carefully pulled the top off the bottle. The shadow moved across the tent, towards the entrance.

"Jack," Charlie whispered, regaining consciousness. "What's going on?" Jack put his fingers to his lips. Charlie closed his eyes again. Everyone else kept their eyes glued to the shadow. The tent entrance opened. And a gun was tossed in, following the gun Kate jumped in.

"Jack! What the hell are you al doing here?" Kate was astounded.

"What are you doing here? We thought you were Shannon!" Jack got up and hugged her. Everyone slouched in relief. Claire poked Charlie once and he woke up.

"What's going on!" he asked. Claire smiled.

"Shannon is coming after us, we all have to get out of here," Claire said as calm as possible.

"She stabbed me! But Walt was there too, and I don't know why he was, but he freed her and then tried to get me, but I didn't let him. Instead I ran into Shannon's knife," Charlie said in one breath, gasping for air when he was done.

"What! Walt? What does he have to do with this?" Jack asked Charlie hastily. Kate pointed her finger forward, or to them backward. She bent down, picked up the gun, and pointed it at the new shadow the was standing just outside the tent. This shadow was twirling a knife.


	5. Shannon's knife, Kate's gun

Chapter 5: Shannon's knife, Kate's gun

"Everyone, be prepared," Jack whispered. This shadow moved across the left side of the tent. Kate's gun followed the shadow. The knife raised, Kate pointed the gun a little left of the shadow. The barrel exploded. Claire and Nadia screamed, and ducked their heads. Jack dove over Charlie, Sayid and Sawyer. Kate fell to the tent floor and the shadow moved across the side of the tent to the front entrance. Blood pooled around Kate. Jack moved to Kate. He lifted her head. "Kate," he whispered.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie shouted, pointing and staring at the entrance. The flap moved to the side and Shannon stepped in. With a crazed look on her face, she spun the knife once more, staring at Claire.

"You told him! I'll make sure you don't tell another soul another word, well maybe a soul because you'll be dead!" Shannon shouted, stepping on Kate's body as she crossed the tent. Sayid flipped his eyes open. He stretched out his arm to stop Shannon, but she kept advancing. Sawyer, tried to get his leg out of the way, but it was too late. The knife pierced Sayid's right arm.

"Now I know from experience, that hurts!" Sawyer glared at Sayid. "Holy shit, that was my fault!" Shannon stood back up, ripping the knife out of Sayid, who was screaming insanely. She pointed the knife at Sawyer.

"No one trips me! Got it!" Shannon spat in Sawyer's face.

"Hell yeah," Sawyer quivered.

"Shut up!" Nadia said, slapping Sawyer.

"Sorry," he put his head down.

"I said shut up!" she yelled. "Aaaah! Get off me!" Shannon darted out of the tent, pulling Nadia behind her. Shannon yanked Nadia down the beach for five minutes, until she tripped. On a stick. It sent her right down into the sand, where there was a rock waiting. Shannon threw Nadia in front of her. Shannon got off the sand and pulled out her knife once more. Shannon turned. The noise was so sudden. She fell. Jack still held the gun firmly, pointing it where Shannon had been.

"Go to hell bitch!" he yelled at her. Claire came running after. She spotted Nadia and Shannon.

"Jack! Snap out of it!" Claire begged. She ran over to Nadia and Shannon. "Sure she was going to hurt us, but you didn't have to kill her!" Claire sobbed. Claire threw herself over the two bodies lying on top of each other, balling. Charlie staggered over to the scene, holding his stomach with both hands.

"Bloody hell, literally," Charlie said. Jack glared and turned around, dropping the gun.

"You think this is funny Mr. Rock Basest!" Jack yelled. "It's not! Why don't you try healing all the poor victims that Shannon tries to kill huh!" Jack continued.

"Jack, I didn't mean anything by it, calm down," Charlie backed off.

"Yeah, what the hell," Jack sat down, tearing. Soon Jack sounded exactly like Claire.

"Are you okay?" Charlie sat with him.

"I'm fine, go check on your future wife," Jack pushed Charlie away. Charlie stood up and walked over to Claire.

"I'm okay," she turned and wept on Charlie's lap. He sat her up. She put her arms around him and cried in his shoulder. "It wasn't Shannon, it was her baby!" Charlie rocked her calmly. She quieted into a slumber, still hugging Charlie tightly. He laid down on the soft sand and soon the entire camp was at rest, Shannon had returned to her coma.


	6. One laugh won't hurt

Chapter 6: One laugh won't hurt

The camp was dead for the next few days. "We can't continue in this matter, otherwise..." Danielle trailed off.

"Oh no you don't! You're not killing anyone French Chick," Hurley said.

"This is exactly what happened a long time ago with my people. They couldn't live anymore, they forgot how," Danielle sat on a rock.

"I haven't forgotten, there's just nothing to do," Hurley said sitting on the sand, next to Danielle. "I don't want to just work all day, and the golf course is getting old. I've got it! Golf Croquet!"

"What?" Danielle stood up.

"Yeah," Hurley stood too. "We can find a place on the beach to set up a course! We can make the ring things using twigs, and we use the golf clubs as hitters and the balls as balls!"

"I guess that's a good idea, but it's just a boring as golf!" Danielle complained.

"Dude, way to burst my bubble! It's a good idea until I think of another one!" Hurley started picking up twigs too small for the fire and propping them against each other. He tied then with twine at the top, so that they looked likecroquet holes. Danielle decided to join in.

Claire would not let anyone put Shannon back in the cage, even though she knew it was a good idea. After Jack had removed the bullet from her forehead, Shannon remained asleep in her coma. "This has to be bad for the baby," Claire said, sitting in the tent. "She's over two months pregnant and most of it has been spent sleeping in a coma! Now she's in it again! This is all Jack's fault! I'm so mad at him!" Claire raged.

"So, you don't like-like him?" Charlie asked.

"I never have! Why would you think that?" Claire held him.

"I saw you hugging him, and he kissed you!" Charlie said pulling away to look her in the eye.

"On the forehead! He was just comforting me. I was scared. I'm sorry you saw that and took it that way," Claire hugged Charlie again. "Now that your awake again, I can relieve Lily of your duty!" Claire chuckled.

"What duty?" Charlie questioned her.

"The duty of being Charles' father!" Claire squeezed Charlie a little too hard.

"Ouch!" Charlie yelped.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Claire kissed him as Lily, Alex, Boone, and Nadia came in.

"Here you go," Lily said, handing Charles off to his mother. Boone and Alex sat near Shannon, who was lying next to Sayid on the right. Charlie was recovered enough to leave the tent, but stayed for Claire, who was in the tent now for Shannon. Sawyer was awake as much as anyone else now, but he still couldn't leave, but only because he couldn't walk. Nadia positioned herself against the back wall of the tent, near Sawyer.

"Thanks," Claire said, passing Charles immediately to Charlie. Charlie smiled, tickling his "son's" feet. "I never miss cleaning towels at the stream!" Everyone laughed. It was the first laugh in a long time, that it came as a surprise to al of them. Next was just silence. Each person looked from one another repeatedly.

"So, has anyone been to the caves lately?" Claire asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked down, but Lily looked back up.

"Jack said that when he went to the caves there was no sign of anyone who had been there, except Jason, who Shannon killed," Lily sighed.

"Jason's dead?" Charlie's face lit up.

"Sadly, yes," Lily answered.

"Sadly? This is great!" Charlie passed Charles to Alex and pulled Claire in to a huge hug. "If anyone is uncomfortable seeing two people make-out, I suggest you leave now!" Claire giggled.

"No, as long as I'm the one being kissed!" Alex passed Charles to Nadia and jumped on Boone. The two couples went kiss crazy and Charles had a giggle fit. Nadia joined in by giving Charles to Lily and kissing Sawyer. Lily took Charles out of the tent laughing just the same as him.

Danielle came out of the forest with the golf bags. "Oh good, you found the golf bags," Hurley laughed. "It just took you three hours! Maybe I should have gone."

"Yeah, that would have been great!" Danielle blew a stand of hair out of her face.

"There's a path to the course you know," Hurley giggled again.

"Well, I couldn't even find that!" Danielle joined Hurley. "Will you stop laughing!"

"It's just so funny! You have no sense of direction! You think you would know this island from beach to beach after being on it for sixteen years! I guess not!" Hurley continued to laugh at Danielle until she finally joined him.

"You are one jolly man!" Danielle slapped Hurley on the back.

"Well, one laugh never hurt anyone!" Hurley pulled the balls and clubs out of a bag and tested the newcroquet course. Danielle set off for the camp. "Wait!" Hurley called. "Maybe I should go!" Danielle laughed.

"Good idea!" Danielle said, taking the club from Hurley so she could test the course instead. Hurley trekked off across the beach. Danielle made it though each hole on the first try. "This course stinks! Let's spice things up!" Danielle began rearranging every hole Hurley had made. "This course is incomplete! He forgot the beginning and ending sticks!"

"Whoa! Good twist, I like it better this way!" Danielle heard a voice from just inside the trees. It was an unfamiliar voice. Danielle hid behind a large rock on the shore. She saw a small boy and a man with blonde hair come out of the jungle. The kid was familiar. Walt. Danielle gasped.

"Thank you! What is this?" Walt asked, spotting the course.

"Why it looks like acroquet course! Let's play, just for the laughs," the man suggested.

"All right, but I'll warn you I'm a beast at this game!"Walt snickered. His eyes turned from dark brown to blood red.

Hurley rounded up as many people as he could to come try his new game. The male half of the couples, except Sawyer decided to come, along with their girlfriends. "We'll work as teams!" Charlie suggested.

"Good idea!" Jack agreed. They headed off back to the course, lead by Hurley, but on their way the picked up a couple more players and a bigger audience. The crowd became rather loud.

Walt and the man chuckled as they played the silly game. Walt bent over to finish the course with his last hit. Danielle was getting restless, and her legs were falling asleep from being squashed under her all this time. She figured she could stick them out without Walt or the other man seeing her. As she lifted herself to remove her legs, the top of her head poked out over the top of the rock. Walt jerked his head up, just as Danielle plopped down again.

"What's wrong?" the man asked Walt.

"I thought I saw something," Walt began to stare at the rock. Danielle knew she had been spotted. She curled into a tiny ball and her breathing became heavy. Tears filled her eyes. This kid would kill her, she knew she had to vanish. All of a sudden, the crowd became close. The noise level was raised.

"The survivors!" the man darted into the forest and vanished. Walt was knocked to the ground. When he got back up his eyes were brown again.

"Hey! Walt, what are you doing here?" Hurley asked him.

"Oh, I was just walking and I saw this. Did you make it?" Walt said, seeming as innocent as a puppy dog.

"Yeah, I made it for a laugh, cause, well I always say: One laugh will never hurt anyone!" the crowd laughed, and the players grabbed clubs. The audience happened to sit down in front of the rock the Danielle was behind. "Hey, where's Danielle?" Hurley called before starting. Danielle slipped out from behind the rock and waved to Hurley. "Okay! Let's begin!"


	7. Culprit

Chapter 7: Culprit

He opened his eyes. His shirt was pulled off, but his shorts were still on. His neck hurt. He tried to get up, but he was too weak. He crawled across the cold ground to get out of the dark. When he was out of the cave, he looked for any sign of anyone. There was nothing but the cage he made. How long had he been lying in the cold darkness? Surely only a couple of hours. He rolled over on his back. He tried to scream, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He tried just saying something, anything. But there was no sound that came out. He got up on his hands and knees again, and crawled into the surrounding jungle, looking for the path he had helped create.

* * *

"Where's Kate?" Claire asked. Lily shrugged. 

"I think she might be in a special tent," Sun said. "But I'm not sure."

"Oh, where would this tent be maybe, I mean after what happened in the medical tent, I thought she was, um," Claire stopped and looked at the ground.

"Why is it the people on this island are so afraid to say 'dead'. It's not that hard," Jack walked over.

"Where is Kate?" Claire looked him in the eye. Jack did not answer. "Jack, where is she?"

"She's at the caves, she's fine the bullet just pierced her skin," Jack turned around.

"Jack! Look at me! She's dead isn't she?" Claire stared hard at him. He turned back around.

"No! I said she was at the caves!" Jack shouted in Claire's face. Charles began to scream and cry. Jack turned and left.

"Good Lord! I just asked where she was. I know he's lying," Claire bounced Charles on her lap to quiet him.

"I bet so too, let's follow him. Maybe I'll just follow him," Lily said, seeing how Claire was a little preoccupied with her son.

"Good idea, I wouldn't want to get into any trouble," Sun said. She got up and left the two women alone.

"I'll be off then, see ya later, and I'll give you every detail," Lily smiled at Claire, who smiled back. Lily ran off into the forest, headed in the direction Jack had gone. She found him at the cave stream about half an hour later. He was filling a thirteen bottles with water, one of which he drank from. The other dozen he stuffed in his back pack and then he disappeared into a cave. Lily crept out from behind a tree and made her way over the the cave. She climbed to the top of it and hung her head over the side to try to see what was inside the dark cave.

"Here you are," Jack said, opening a bottle and pouring it into, nothing? Lily couldn't see anything past Jack, but she could hear everything. "I know that I should bring you to where everyone else is, but I think it's better if we pretend your dead," Jack reached out and pet whatever he was talking to. Whatever or whoever.

"Kate," Lily whispered to herself, forgetting that a whisper sounds like a normal talking voice in a cave. Jack tilted his head and turned around.

"Who's there?" Jack shouted. He pulled a gun out of his back pocket. Lily held her breath and pulled her head back just as a hand grabbed her leg.

* * *

He crawled through the jungle for hours. He finally collapsed on the ground. He couldn't crawl any further. His skin was extremely dirty, but it was hard to tell. He lied on the jungle floor, staring through the leaves above him. The sun glinted through and seemed to burn his dark skin. Michael sat up. He heard talking coming from not too far away. He rolled towards the voice. He saw a women's body hanging over the edge of a cliff. All he could see were er feet, for all he knew she had no head, or she was Shannon. Michael spotted her backpack, rolled over to it and searched for a weapon. He found a knife she'd been carrying. He grabbed her ankle, ready to throw the knife at her if it was Shannon.

* * *

Lily lifted her head out of Jack's view and slowly turned around to see what grabbed her. She saw the knife and screamed. She flipped backwards off the top of the cave, screaming immensely as she fell.

Seeing she wasn't Shannon, Michael lowered the knife. Lily flipped over the edge of the cliff. He couldn't scream for her to take his outstretched hand, she was gone. Jack stared at Lily, knowing she was spying on him. He lowered his gun to where she was. "Why did you follow me?" he stared hard at her. She just stared back.

"Claire and I thought you were lying about Kate. We think you want us to think she's dead, when she's not," Lily answered, trying to see who or what was in the cave.

"If you must know Kate's not dead and yes that's her behind me, but I didn't want you to know that so now," Jack stopped and raised his gun at Lily.

"NO!" Lily lied on the ground, crying. "Please don't kill me Doctor!" The words went through one of Jack's ears, but out the other. Only one thing caught his attention, Doctor.

"What did you call me?" Jack asked her. Lily stared up at him in confusion.

"Doctor?" she was convinced that Jack wasn't in there. Lily noticed a bit of a swirl in Jack's eyes. "You've been hypnotized!" she screamed.

"If Shannon is going to kill my dad, I'm going to kill Shannon!" Jack said to her. Lily was very confused. She grabbed her head and thought about who had a father that was dead.

"Walt!" she yelled. "Your dad's not dead!" she yelled again, but she was looking into Jack's eyes. Lily had heard about Walt's "powers" but she thought they were ridiculous.

"You've figured it out! Your loss. You must leave the island now too!" Jack, who was really Walt, pressed the gun against Lily's head. She winced and yelped.

"Don't shoot!" Walt looked up. Then Jack fell. The gun went off. Lily screamed, Kate screamed, Jack fell and Walt's hypnotism disappeared.

Michael heard the gun and scooted across the ground to the edge of the cliff. He saw that it was just a cave. He also saw who yelled 'Don't shoot'. Then he thought to himself _If I have to identify who did all this they wont believe it was the same person who stared it!_He also thought _I can't identify that person anyway, I only saw a shoe run away!_


	8. In the tent

Chapter 8: Not long this time

"Whoa, what happened?" Jack stood up, no longer hypnotized. Jack heard a wheezing noise come from the cave behind him. He turned to see Kate struggling for her life. He ran in and lifted her delicate body. "What happened to you! You're a lot worse than when you first got shot!" Jack stepped over Lily, knowing she could wait, but Kate needed to get back to the beach and fast.

Jack walked as fast as he could, carrying Kate's weight along with his. He was following where he thought the path was before Shannon wrecked it. Kate began to feel heavier and heavier. Jack's pace began to slow. Then the beach was in viewing distance. He walked on.

When he finally got to the shore he placed Kate in the tent next to Shannon. Jack grabbed the duffel bag filled with pills and other antibiotics. He searched the labels for any kind of pain killer. Once he found one he forced it down Kate's throat. She shot her eyes open. She sat up and held her neck. She started gasping for air. "Oh god, I've choked you!"

Jack leaped up and lifted Kate so she was standing. He gave her the Heimlich Maneuver. Hearing the crack of her ribs as her thrust his fist upward broke his heart. Kate kept gagging. Jack knew that in two minutes she would be dead. He stopped, grabbed a bottle of water and Kate chugged it. She gargled the water, but couldn't swallow. She tipped down and the water fell out of her mouth. Thirty seconds passed and Kate fainted. Jack didn't know what else to try.

"What's going on!" Claire darted in. "I heard gagging!" Claire saw the lump in Kate's throat.

"I don't know what to do, she'll die!" Jack cried sitting in the sand. Claire jumped over Shannon to Kate and caressed her throat just like Jack taught her. The pill didn't move.

"I don't know," Claire started to cry also. Ten seconds passed.

"She only has a few seconds left before she dies from suffocation!" Jack panicked. Jin came in holding a thick board. "Oh no!" Jin stood over Kate. In a quick swipe he whacked Kate's stomach. Kate coughed, but didn't regain consciousness. He tried again. Kate coughed louder this time, hacking up the pill. "Oh my god! You could have damaged her lungs! And severely broke her ribs!" Jack blushed, knowing he was the one who broke her ribs, Jin just did more damage.

* * *

Jack revived Kate the next week. She had her ribs bandaged and her throat moistened. "You're going to need a lot more pain killers now, sorry," Jack said sheepishly.

"At least I'm alive," Kate laughed.

"Yes, but I was the reason you almost died! And besides Jin was the one who saved you!" Jack admitted. Kate giggled.

"Ouch!" she grabbed her ribs. "I guess I won't be laughing for a while!" Kate said joyfully.

Shannon had shown no sign of recovery. Even the next two weeks she had not woken up. "Will she be able to deliver the baby if she is in a coma?" Claire asked Jack.

"She won't be able to push, we'll have to do it for her," Jack said, changing Kate's bandages.

"How will we help her push?" Kate looked puzzled.

"Uhh," Jack chuckled. "I was hoping Claire would be able to tell us!" Claire looked utterly surprised.

"I don't know how! I was conscious when I gave birth!" Claire demanded.

"But not after!" Kate joked. "You didn't even remember you had Charles, or what you named him!"

"So, I still pushed!" Claire turned away as Kate and Jack joked about her. "Your all mean! I'd like to see you go through hours of labor!"

"Been there, done that," Kate said. Jack widened his eyes.

"Oh, hem, it, uhh, doesn't show," Jack said, surprised.

"Just kidding!" Kate chuckled again. "OUCH!"

"That's what you get! HA!" Claire and Jack were laughing together now.

"It won't be long before Shannon does have to have her baby," Claire said calming down.

"Claire, I still can't tell if she's even pregnant anymore," Jack said.

"She is, I can feel it," Claire said, looking determined.

"A feeling isn't very promising," Jack said.

"Oh yeah?" Claire grabbed Jack's hand and put it on Shannon's stomach. "Now what do you say about feelings?" Everyone laughed.


	9. Gone

Chapter 9: Gone

"Shannon! You're awake!" Claire jumped up. "Now everyone is healed, but are you still crazy?"

"Huh?" Shannon's view was blurry, but she could see she was rather chunky. "What happened to me! And the baby!" Shannon sat up and stared at Claire.

"You went into another coma," Claire tried not to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean another? All I remember are some freaky guys trying to take my kid, but then I'd have already had my baby. This is my second child!" Shannon screamed.

"What? No, that was just a dream," Claire sat back down and gave Shannon a hug.

"But it was so real. I should be dead right now. Why am I living?" Shannon began to weep.

"Because you're becoming a mother. You need to learn how to love again."

"What are you talking about! I love this baby. And Sayid and Boone," Shannon lifted her head and glared at Claire.

"If you love Sayid why did you sta..." Claire was interrupted by Jack who came running into the tent.

"I knew I heard voices! Now Shannon it's been a while since you were with us, and we can't tell you what happened. You have to remember yourself," Jack said staring at Claire, who lowered her head.

"I don't remember anything that I know for a fact was real," Shannon scratched her head. Kate came in next. Shannon looked right at her gun shot wound. "What happened to you?" she asked. Kate looked at Jack.

"I fell and hit my arm on a rock," lied Kate.

"Oh, well can I leave this tent or am I like stuck here until I have this baby?"

"No, you can leave," Jack lifted the tent flap for her, while Claire helped her up.

"When are we gonna get off this hellhole!" Shannon shouted at the sky. The last six months had been the same, everyone making sure she was okay. She had everyone waiting on her hand and foot, but she hated it.

"What was that? Did you ask for water? I'll go get it," she heard someone say. It annoyed her very much that she couldn't get any privacy. Besides that Sayid wouldn't even look at her, much less talk to her. So she decided to just sit at the edge of the beach and curse at the sky until she had her baby.

"Shannon?" She turned. Jack was walking over to her with a bag of who knows what. She rolled her eyes and turned back.

"What?"

"I've brought you your inhaler," Jack said. "And a bag of clothes."

"Because?" she looked at him as though he was stupid.

"Because I have some news," he sat down next to her.

"Spit it out Jack, I'd like to be alone," Shannon snatched the bag of clothes and searched it.

"You're due any day now," Jack said.

"Due for what?" Shannon was too focused on the clothes, they weren't hers. "Whose shit is this?"

"Hem," Jack coughed. "You're baby is due to be born, and those are more of Claire's maternity clothes."

"Okay, bye," Shannon stood up and waddled down the beach. It wasn't long before she turned and saw half of the camp following her. "Look, I'm fine can you all just please leave me alone!" They all just stared at her. "Shoo! Go away! Get lost!"

"We already are," said a man in the crowd.

"Ahhh!" Shannon took off running down the beach, extremely annoyed. She ran until she was out of breath and when she turned around again, she'd lost the group. "Finally some peace and quiet!" Shannon laid down on the soft sand and closed her eyes. She didn't even hear the man come up behind her and snatch her.

* * *

The group decided to split up to find her rather than out run her. One man went back to tell Jack that she'd run away. "What! If she asked to be alone you should have let her!" The group met back at the main tent, where now everyone had heard.

"Jack you better find my sister!" yelled Boone.

"Look we only know the direction she started in. She could be anywhere," Jack lowered his head. "I'm sorry but to tell the truth I'm not the leader of this camp. We don't have one."

"Go to hell!" Boone jumped on Jack and began to punch his head. Jack flung him off and stood up.

"This is no time to fight," Jack said calmly, wiping blood off his cheek and lip. Sayid grabbed Boone's arms and confined him until he was calm.

"I may not like her very much anymore, but I don't want her to get hurt," Sayid said.

"Bull shit! You already hurt her!" Boone said.

"By not forgiving her for stabbing me in the stomach and leaving me to die!" Sayid yeled back.

"She doesn't even know she did it!" Boone turned and punched Sayid square in the nose. Blood began to fall, but only for a minute.

"Enough!" yelled Locke over both men. "This is no way to act right now. You're like little children!" He walked into the middle of the crowd. "We need order, we _need_ a leader," He turned towards Jack.

* * *

Shannon's mouth was cover and she was soon blindfolded. She kicked and punched but the grip around her waist was tight. She was finally placed on the ground, which was cold and damp. She listened, but when she heard nothing she removed her blindfold. She was alone. She stood up and looked around, but when she turned a large, heavy net was thrown, from the tree above her, over her like she was a wild animal. Then she saw a large stick coming at her head, hard, and she blacked out. 

When she woke she was standing up, tied to a tree. A man with blonde hair stepped into her view. Through the thick fog she saw he had a needle. It was empty. He began to walk towards her, and before she knew it the needle was inside her. As he pulled on the top of the needle it began to fill up with her amniotic fluid.

"Stop, please! Who are you! HELP!" Shannon screamed in terror.

"Don't worry, once you're out of the way the baby's infection will go away," he said, grinning.

"What are you doing to me!" she tried to kick, but her legs were tied tight.

"I'm removing your amniotic fluid so your child becomes infected, causing your death, unless your hips and legs are elevated. Though that will only happen when your delivering the baby. Then, we wont need you anymore," he chuckled.

"We?" Shannon's face became more horrified as five more men emerged from the bushes. One man behind her, grabbed a log, and soon, she blacked out again.


	10. A Life Lost

**AN: Sorry for the long, long, long wait but I kind of just stopped writing for a while. Good thing Math is boring this year or I wouldn't have this chapter :-D. Anyway, while I wasn't writing I was thinking. Thinking about what to do with the story and I've finally decided. Hope you like the new chapter!**

Chapter 10: A Life Lost

She awoke suddenly, feeling lighter than air. Shannon looked all around, but she saw nothing but light. A bright white light was shimmering all around her. Then she saw a dark figure, far in the distance. It seemed to be floating towards her. As it grew closer, its features became more visible. It was wearing a dark, dingy colored robe, its hood hiding its face. In its right hand she spied a large spear-like ax. She knew what it was.

When it was about a foot away from her it bent over her stomach. Using his scythe, he sliced into her fat tummy. She tried to kick and slap him away, but she couldn't move. She was frozen. After stuffing his bony hand inside, he removed what looked like a curled up doll. Placing the dead baby on the ground, he stabbed his scythe into its wrinkled head and walked away, leaving Shannon, still unable to move, slowly regaining consciousness.

**AN: This chapter was so hard for me to write, but I decided it was an important chapter to the story.**


	11. Death

Chapter 11: Death

As she regained consciousness, she looked around. Her stomach seared with pain as she grasped it. She began to wiggle herself up, for she was no longer inside the net. Looking around, more thorough this time, she spotted something.

"Shannon! Shannon, please! Where are you?" came from the voices she heard. She tried to scream but instead let out a yelp. Then she heard leaves rustle where the voices came from. Sayid came into view.

"Oh Shannon!" he ran over and hugged her. She would've hugged him back, but she was concentrating on something else. The group hurried into the clearing. Everyone watched her; however, she just kept staring into the distance.

"Shannon? What's wrong?" Jack had stepped forward from the crowd. Sayid withdrew from the hug to look at Shannon's face. He put his head next to hers to see what she was looking at. Charles. In the corner of the crowd Claire stood next to Charlie, holding Charles. "What is it Shannon?" Jack said again, louder.

"Nothing. Why did you come after me?" Shannon finally looked away. Her expression became wild as she glared at Jack. "Why the hell did you let that bitch come?" Shannon yelled in his face, standing up. "Why can't I have it? It's gone. GONE! It's all her fault!" Shannon looked back at Charles, then Charlie, ending on Claire. "Bitch!" Shannon yelled, charging at Claire. She never made it because Sayid had jumped out in front of her.

"Shannon! Charles isn't your baby!" Sayid shouted. She stared into his dark eyes. She thought, "Your eyes are the same color as the Grim Reaper's cloak!" but she didn't make a sound, just stared. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard. Then she grabbed his head and smacked it against her own, right, as Sayid was about to grab her. He fell, eyes rolling in his head, with a hard thud onto the jungle floor.

"Now who's the weakling?" She whispered. Beginning at a slow pace she walked towards Claire, growing madder and faster with every step.

"Shannon, what the hell do you want? I thought we were friends!" Claire shuffled so her back was to Shannon. Charlie took Charles from Claire and moved to the middle of the crowd, then began to jog back to the beach, with Charles bouncing in his arms. Claire turned back to face Shannon. "Ah!" She screamed, for Shannon was right in her face, eyebrows bent as far as they could.

As the sky grew dark, they crowd began to hear whispers. They were coming from all over the forest, but Shannon was the one saying them. "Your baby belongs to us now bitch. My servant has already collected the merchandise we want. You're useless now." Shannon's eyes then became sorrowful and filled with tears. "Please, what did you do with my baby?" Then she returned to madness. "It's dead!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The whispers in the forest hissed with laughter. Everyone observed Shannon. She kept switching between malicious and innocent, as if she had a split personality.

"Shannon? Okay?" Jin struggled with the words a bit. Shannon whipped her head to look at Jin, smacking Claire with her hair.

"My name isn't Shannon!" she said, reaching in her back pocket. She pulled out a gun and shot him, square in the chest. He wheezed in pain and fell onto the ground.

"NO!" Sun broke out and pounced on Jin's body, blood still spilling out. She cried loudly, and then looked up to see innocent Shannon staring at the gun.

"Look what you've done now!" she smirked. "It wasn't me it wa… it was you!" Shannon broke down and cried. She dropped the gun, but once it hit the ground it shot again. Everyone screamed loud and looked around. Someone in the front dropped, revealing Rose. Jack sprang forward to catch him, but instead was brought down with him. Rolling him over Jack immediately began to examine Locke's shot foot.

"What are you doing? Help Jin! He got shot in the chest!" Sun cried louder.

"I'm sorry Sun. There's nothing I can do about Jin he's…" Jack trailed off. Sun already knew. She knew the moment he'd been shot. Suddenly her sadness turned into anger. She sprang for the gun, but it was already in Claire's hands, pointed and ready to shoot at Shannon. Shannon raised her heavy head; she too had fallen to the ground after he knees had become jelly. Claire's blue eyes were the last things Shannon saw before the BANG was heard.

**AN: I should probably change part of the genre to Tragedy...**


	12. Back again

**AN: Pretend that my story has explained everything that has happened on the show up to this point, excluding Shannon's death and Claire being mad at Charlie. Then you will understand this chapter better. Also, I'm sorry for the wait again.**

Chapter 12: Back again

Charlie hadn't looked back until it was heard. He kept running towards the beach. It was deserted though, so he took another path. He went for the caves. Empty. Then headed for the Hatch. No one was there, however he proceeded inside. Charles began to cry.

"Shhh," Charlie whispered. "Quiet down, Mate." Charlie bounced the tiny tot up and down. He didn't cease his hollering, but he did change the tone to more of a fake crying. There was a rustle. Then, above his head it seemed like the Earth was shaking. It continued to quiver for minutes and then stopped. Charlie didn't dare find out what it was, for he was already shaken by the shot he'd heard.

He placed Charles on a couch he was near to and just at that moment the alarm went off. He jumped and yelped, then ran to the computer. He typed in 4, 8, 16,15, 23, 42, in that precise order and hit EXECUTE. The alarm continued. He backspaced the whole thing. 5…4…3… He retyped 4, 8, 15, 16. 2… 23. 1… 42. 0… He slammed on the last button but it was too late. The funky patterns of red and black replaced the numbers. The earthquake returned, but was more vicious this time.

Charles screamed for the other room, but as Charlie ran towards the door it slammed shut in his face. The rumbling grew louder and louder drowning out Charlie's screams for Charles and Charles screams for peace.

Then it stopped. Everything stopped. The patterns flipped back to the 108 numbers and the earthquake vanished. The doors whooshed open and Charlie flung himself out. Something was missing. Charlie ran towards the couch, and saw that Charles was still there.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie stood in the room, puzzled. "Nothing…" But he knew something was missing, or out of place. An awkward silence filled the room. Charlie felt his stomach drop. He turned back to Charles, stunned. That was it. He was missing. Missing his life. Charlie's eyes filed with tears. He lifted the lifeless baby. This was what happened when the clock ran out. He'd killed Claire's son. He replaced the baby and ran out of the hatch.

"Flight 175 is leaving in approximately twenty minutes!" came a voice from overhead. Charlie looked around. An airport? Dreaming, I must be, he thought. He turned to go back to the hatch, but it was gone. He was back in the Australian airport they'd left from. Something was still off. Something was wrong. Charles was dead and he was back at the airport? This is impossible.

"I'm dreaming!" He shouted. He ran towards a staircase, got to the second floor and looked over the edge of the railing. "I can't get hurt here" He plunged over the edge of the floor and blacked out.

**AN: I changed what the original chapter was going to be, but I think this one is better. Please review! They make me happy :D!**


	13. Red

**AN: Again, a long wait. I guess it's just hard for me to stay focused ****. Well, I'm going to finish this story by the end of the summer. I hope you enjoy it! R&R please!**

Chapter 13: Red

"She's not dead. Claire wasn't a killer. Shannon was. Shannon was the killer." Claire thought to herself.

Claire sat in her tent. Three nights ago a terrible thing had happened to her. She blinked, and the silent tears flowed. Spilling out of her eyes like the blood was from Jin's chest.

"Look. If you're just going to sit in this damn tent all day and cry, then I'm just going to have to do something else…" said Kelly, one of Claire's new friends on the island. Kelly's long brown hair was soaking wet from Claire's many tears.

"It's just not fair!" Claire sobbed. "I was only trying to help her! She came after me!"

"She didn't know what she was doing."

"That's because she's crazy! We're all crazy! This island makes everyone crazy!"

"Claire, please stop."

"No! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. "I will never stop until everyone on this damn piece of dirt in a huge fucking ocean just…just…"

"That's it Claire! You know that I hate that word! Have fun crying to yourself, because I've had it with you! Goodbye!"

"No! Kelly please, I'm sorry!"

"I've been enduring you shit for too long now!"

"It's only been three days!"

"Three days too many!" Kelly shouted back. Kelly stood up, but Claire grabbed her leg.

"Please don't leave me! Please!"

"Get off of me now!"

"Please don't leave!"

"And what? If I stay everything will remain the same? What if I do leave? Huh? What will happen? Are you going to shot me? Is that what you do to your enemies?"

"Bitch!" Claire jerked Kelly's leg towards her body, causing her to lose her balance and fall, ripping the tent down with her. Claire crawled on top of Kelly and sat on her stomach. "No! No, I won't kill you! But right now! I've love to! I'd love to smack the hell out of you but I can't! I can't because I have a baby!"

"No, Claire! No you don't!" The fighting seized. Kelly rolled over and knocked Claire off of her. They were both breathing hard. Claire sat up again.

"What did you say?" Claire stared Kelly in her deep blue eyes.

"I won't repeat myself," Kelly crawled out of the part of the tent still standing. Claire sat in the silence. Alone.

* * *

Sun spent the next three days staring out onto the horizon. She rubbed her stomach once and then just stared.

"You must eat something," Jack said, bringing her a piece of fish. Sun said nothing. She didn't even blink. "You know, if you don't eat, neither of you will be healthy."

"Please go," Sun said, and turned away from Jack. The doctor hung his head and walked back towards the camp.

On the fourth day after what the people called the "Incident" Sun finally moved. She stood from her spot on the beach and walked. "Where is Jack?" she asked everyone. They all seemed to be fearful of her behavior after the Incident.

"He's near my tent. And he better get the hell away from my merchandise!" Sawyer replied dashing over towards Jack. Nadia giggled. Sun followed Sawyer with a slow, clam walk. "What the hell are you doing Doc?" Sun could hear their voices as she got closer.

"I was just looking for some medicine that might help Claire to…" he trailed off, noticing Sun's presence.

"Jack. May I speak with you please?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack followed Sun deep into the jungle. Once they came to a clearing, Sun halted.

"For a doctor, you sure don't try your hardest," Sun softly murmured. Jack looked around the clearing. It was the clearing where the Incident had taken place. Jack replaced his eyes upon Sun.

"What do you mean?"

"Jin. He's…he's…"

"I know, I'm sorry, but he was already…"

"No! You don't know!" Sun cut him off. "Jin is alive!"

Jack's eyes widened with concern. "No, Sun we buried him."

"You buried him and I dug him up, sewed his wound and he is fine!"

"Then where is he, I'd like to see him."

"NO! You go no where near him. EVER! I'll see you in hell Jack."

"What? What's that supposed to…" just as Jack looked up at Sun, he noticed that Shannon's gun was in her pocket. "Sun…"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Sun grabbed the gun, but then flew into Jack. Their heads smacked and Sun fell unconscious. Jack rubbed his left shoulder, it seared with pain. He looked up and Shannon was standing over him.

"Shan…Shann…" Jack hadn't heard the bang, because of the potato silencer on the gun in Shannon's right hand. Jack looked at his shoulder and saw the hole wedged into it. "What are you doing?" Another shot, but this one was heard.

Kate stood up and looked around at the trees on the beach. "Did you hear that?" she yelled. A crowd formed behind her, they were all frantically searching the trees, looking for a sign, or anything.

Shannon grabbed her old gun from Sun's hand and threw it against a rock. It cracked. And she ran. Her eyes. Something was happening to them. They were glowing. Red.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Don't forget to check back every week for the next chapter! It should be up around Sunday!**


	14. Really Lost

**AN: Well, it's 2 AM here, so technically it's no longer Sunday, but this was the earliest I could get on the computer :).**

Chapter 14: Really Lost

Charlie woke two hours later in a local hospital. A woman was sitting in a chair near his bed. Her face was full with worry and confusion. Charlie observed her before asking questions.

She was wearing a tight tan colored dress, with a matching handbag. Her eyes were the color of Emerald City on a sunny day. Her light, daisy colored locks were curled so perfect that Charlie though she was wearing yellow slinkys.

Finally Charlie spoke up, "Who are you?"

The woman stared at him as if she'd been hit in the head with a baseball. "Well…I'm…I'm just so glad you're okay sir, but please tell me, why did you jump?"

"Jump? What are you talking about?"

"Well I saw you jump off that side of the third floor airport and I thought you'd died. Obviously you didn't, but still why? Well, never mind, as long as it wasn't suicide. I hate when people try to hurt themselves in any way, it makes me queasy, like I could have done something to stop it or help them. Anyway, what's your name sir? Mine is Belle."

"Um…uh…"

"Now don't play dumb! I may have just saved your life the least you can do it tell me your name!"

"I'm not playing. I really don't know. What's happened to me? Something strange. A huge part of my life is gone!"

"Well the doctors did have to remove one of your livers; you smashed it when you fell, if that's what you mean. Or jumped. Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is your okay, and I saved your life, so you owe me." Belle smiled. She scooted her chair closer to Charlie's bedside.

"Look Lady…"

"Belle, please. Lady is so…so…so formal."

"Okay, Belle. I'm confused."

"Well I can see that."

"Could you please let me talk without interrupting me!" Charlie lost his temper.

"Well! In all my life I have never, _never _been spoken to with such horrible manners!" Belle Sat up straight and turned her head away from Charlie. "But I suppose I should have told you that…you may have lost your memory from the fall. You hit your head pretty hard. And seeing how you don't remember you name." She sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is you have the most gorgeous eyes in the world and once your healed I'd like to date you."

"What! I don't even know who you are. I don't even know who _I_ am!" Charlie look to the ceiling, for his were filling with warm tears and he didn't want to be seen crying in front of an admirer. "Look, Belle, maybe you should just come back a different day. Maybe when I remember who I am."

"So you're banishing me?"

"No, I just think you should go for a little while. Maybe come back later today?"

"No, what I meant by that is…well it's just what the doctors think, they're not sure, but they think. And you know sometimes they're wrong so I think there's hope for you, but maybe not only he…" Belle pointed to the ceiling, "…knows."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Dr. Green said that if you don't remember anything you will never get your memory back."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. They've looked into brain surgery, but they can't perform it without contacting your family so they know. Just procedure I guess. So if you had a girlfriend before, I guess she can just be forgotten and you can marry me. Whoa. That was a bitchy thing to say! What the hell is my problem? GOD!"

Charlie turned his head towards the window on the other side of the room while Belle continued to yell at herself. A steady flow of rain misted the window until Charlie could see out it no longer.

**AN: Hope you like this new chapter Whirlwind-2005! It took me 35 minutes to write! **


	15. Shalom Isla

Chapter 15: Shalom Isla

When Sun woke she was back at the camp. She didn't remember anything, but everyone was still avoiding her; everyone but Kate. Kate stayed with Sun all day and even though she had some dirty laundry that needed cleaning, she stayed with Sun. The two of them were like robots for the whole day. They just sat on the edge of the beach and stared at the horizon for hours. Finally Kate spoke up.

"Look, I know you think it may have been Jack's fault, but you didn't have to shoot him," Kate's voice was shaky.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"It wasn't me. I wanted to, but it wasn't me. I don't remember what happened." There was a long silent pause while Kate didn't answer, forcing Sun to talk again. "Is Jack…is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's just fine," Kate said as she stood up and treaded off.

Sun dropped her head and cried. She cried herself to sleep that night, all alone. Just like Claire.

* * *

Claire fixed her torn down tent and remained in it for days without eating anything. Kelly tried many times to get her to eat, but she wouldn't. She seemed to be just as robotic as Sun and Kate. The three girls were completely changed.

As time passed and the attacks from Shannon ceased, Sun, Claire and Kate began to reconnect with the rest of the group. Losing their only doctor was a hard blow, but as long as everyone stayed safe they were okay.

Something still didn't sit well with Claire. She knew Charlie had run off with Charles months ago during the Incident, but he'd had to be back by now. "Has anyone seen Charlie or Charles?" Claire asked around but no one had seen them. "I'm going to the hatch and would prefer to go with company. Will you come?" Claire asked Kate.

"Sure, I think Sun wants to come too. She was talking about needing a shower," Kate replied and walked off to find Sun. The two returned shortly and they began to trek through the jungle to the hatch.

When the small group arrived, they found the hatch was deserted. Sun went to the shower and Kate began to make a sandwich. Claire began exploring. She looked everywhere. When she came into the living room area she noticed something. A book on the shelf was hanging half off and half on. It was physically impossible. The book would fall, if it was real.

She walked up and read the title. 'How Your Body Works: A trip around the body machine.' Of course no one would want to read that book. She grabbed the book and tried to pull it off the shelf. It was stuck, so she tried to push it back up. That was a piece of cake, but once it was back in place it clicked. "Huh…" Claire sighed. She turned around and almost dropped dead. An airport?

* * *

Belle had come back later that day and Charlie still didn't remember anything. It was as if Charlie's memory of the island, of Claire and Charles and everything else that had happened to him since the plane crash, had vanished. Belle came to visit Charlie every day for the next week, and after that, when Charlie was released, he went to live with the fair-haired beauty.

One day Charlie looked at the clock. It read 2:55 P.M. That time meant something to him. Something big. Maybe the key to his full recovery. Charlie got out of bed. He and Belle had been together for two months now. Charlie, still in his pajamas walked into the living room.

"Hi baby. You slept in," Belle said holding a spoonful of chocolate ice cream that she was about to devour.

"Yeah," Charlie said, yawning. He went to the fridge to get some breakfast. He looked at the calendar. Belle always crossed off the days that had passed on the calendar she hung on the fridge. The current day was September 22. He hadn't noticed the calendar opening the door but when he closed it he stopped.

"Honey? What happened?"

Charlie's feet were dampening from the orange juice that he'd just dropped, but he didn't notice. "I'm late!"

"Late? Late for what?" Belle, who was sitting on the couch watching General Hospital, turned around and observed Charlie. She was completely baffled.

"For my plane! It was supposed to be leaving at 2:55!" Charlie gasped. "2:55! I knew there was something I was missing!" Charlie grabbed his car keys, and ran outside, still wearing his pajamas.

"Charlie! Where are you going? Come back!" Belle ran outside too. She was screaming and running after his car, but he didn't stop until he arrived at the airport. Belle collapsed on the front porch steps and cried her eyes out.

When Charlie returned an hour later, Belle had collected her self and resumed watching her soap opera. "Sorry about that," Charlie said when he came in the door.

"My god, you scared me half to death!" Belle got up and ran to hug Charlie. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just got this strange feeling that I was supposed to be on a plane heading to California and that I was late," Charlie had a confused look on his face.

"Do you think it could have been a memory?" Belle said, releasing Charlie and stepping back.

"I'm not sure, I guess…" Charlie didn't say anything about it the rest of the day. He just returned to the bedroom, and lay in bed, thinking about September 22, 2006 at 2:55 in the afternoon.

* * *

Jason rocked the baby in his arms with an evil grin upon his face. The child, nearing the age of one, giggled when Jason tickled his tummy. The baby fell silently asleep and Jason replaced the boy in his play pen for a nap. Then he strode out of the room and down a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was a large sitting room with a bunch of chairs and couches. In the front of the room was a theatre-sized TV screen.

Currently, the screen displayed a wide white beach. There were a few blue tarp tents scattered across, and at the end where the beach got very grass, there was what looked like a Croquet course set up using twigs and golf clubs. Just above the screen the words _Shalom Isla_ were engraved.

"Switch to the hatch!" demanded a gruff voice near that back of the room. A skinny woman near the front of the room picked up a little black remote and pressed a button shaped like an arrow. The screen instantly changed to be a picture of a big open room, furnished with couches and chairs, and a few rugs. There was no sound, but there was a brunette haired girl at the counter making a sandwich.

"Ooo, she's my favorite! She's sexy, and lucky her she just became single! I call dibs on her!" said the gruff voice.

"You can't call 'dibs' on a _woman_! It's barbaric!" said the skinny girl.

"Kelsey, Marvin, do you two ever stop fighting?" Jason asked, making his presence known. There were about five other people in the room preoccupied with something else. All of a sudden the TV lifted up and a blonde woman came into the room.

"The doctor is taken care of," the woman's red eyes glowed brighter and brighter. Jason turned and stared her in the eyes. Then his eyes began to glow red. Kelsey and Marvin got up and grabbed the blonde woman's arms.

Both pairs of eyes stopped glowing at the same time and Jason smiled. "Good work Shannon. Good work."


End file.
